Walking Away
by BetterinTexas
Summary: A different take on the Breaking Dawn wedding. What could have been. Entry to the Tricky Raven Silent Auction. Prompt provided by GeezerWench.


Don't own it.

A/N- Hello all. This is the one shot I did for the Tricky Raven Silent Auction. GeezerWench provided the prompt. This story was beta'd by ChrissiHR so if you are thinking, man Jason your writing has gotten better, punctuation, flow, and all that other stuff, don't get used to it. That was all Chrissi who I had a great time working with. GeezerWench has given permission to post this here so I guess she likes it. Hope you have fun. Next chapter of Bodyguard will probably be out Sunday. Okay, my niece is getting married this weekend so it will probably be Monday or Tuesday in the interest of being honest. I asked her to push back the wedding because I had chapters to write but she refused. Blame her and have fun ;) If you are wondering there are many other one shots in the auction a couple being provided by Geezerwench herself. I have a feeling Jasper will make it through those alive.

**Walking Away**

Bella watched Edward leave through the window to go off to his "wild" bachelor party.

"Pussy," she hissed as soon as he was out of ear shot. Tonight would be the last time she ever had to kiss his cold dead lips again.

"I hope that was not meant for me."

Bella turned and saw her hero, her big brother, her savior. The man who had pulled her out of the forest twice and never asked for anything in return. The man prepared to go to war for her.

"Hey, Sam. Glad to see some men still know how to use a door. No, I think you know who that comment was directed towards."

"Your loving fiancé it is, then. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Are you? Sam, once this goes down … people—our people—could be hurt. Killed. It's possible they could win no matter how many…"

"The pack agreed to this months ago. We kill vampires. This is too good an opportunity to pass up. Are you up to it?"

"You tear them apart and I will be right behind you with the matches," Bella told him. "Where is … ?"

"He misses you, but I made him stay in La Push. I didn't need the two of you scenting this room. Wolf is one thing. The other…"

"What's wrong, Sam? Can't say 'sex'?" Bella grinned and winked at him.

"Get some sleep, virgin bride. Big day tomorrow. How many wedding days are you going to have after all?"

"I have a feeling this may be the last," she admitted.

"I have a feeling it won't be. Night, Bells."

With a kiss to her forehead, Sam walked out leaving Bella to her thoughts. She still couldn't believe her stupid teenage decisions had led her here. She made so many mistakes. The mistakes were behind her now, though. At least those in regards to Edward Cullen. She had grown up fast.

Bella sat on her bed and let her memory drift back to Volterra—the moment she grew up.

Standing in a cold throne room, faced with ancient evil vampires; their servants eyeing her like a piece of meat, Aro regarding her as either a trophy or a toy to be thrown away.

Bella had offered her life for Edward's. Then the moment arrived.

Aro told Edward all he had to do to save her was to turn her.

Edward stood there and said nothing. Alice's intervention was the only reason she still stood here rather than being a bloodless corpse or a vampire servant for those bastards.

The three returned and Edward once again refused to turn her. At that moment, any illusions she had about him were gone. She was his silent human pet whose blood was like his finest wine. If she turned, she would not be human, weak, powerless. She would not continue to be his human pet if she was turned.

Still, Edward gave in when he saw Carlisle would not stand up to the Volturi. He negotiated marriage into the deal to save her own life. Bella wanted to tell him to fuck off, but there was another problem.

That damn red head.

Desperate, not seeing an end to the madness, Bella ran into the forest. She stood in the middle of the dark woods and screamed. Not in fear, but anger—anger at the turn her life had taken. She was 18 and felt her life was over, taken by pretty monsters she had foolishly run towards instead of away from.

Bella finally collapsed on the forest floor and didn't move. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she just lay silently, eventually falling asleep.

Sam nudged her awake in the morning.

"Morning, Bells. Kind of a strange place to be sleeping. Your dad was freaking out. He called me and I told him you were with us and fell asleep before you could call."

"Why did you do that?" Bella asked.

"We chased Victoria into the ocean last night, so it wasn't her. I knew either Cullen ran off with you or you needed time alone. I scouted his place and knew you weren't there, though he is probably scouring the borders of La Push, waiting for you, so I figured I would check the woods. Do you realize you are in the exact same spot I found you in last time? Fortunately for you, it's warmer and not raining. I bet you still don't have a clue how to get back either, do you?"

"No," Bella admitted, "and I really don't care to go back. I want to run, Sam, but once I start running, I will never stop. I don't… I'm at the end of my rope, Sam. I have no idea what to do and I am running out of time. I should be scared. Instead, all I feel is anger—extreme homicidal rage—and I don't know who to direct it towards. If Victoria and Edward and the Volturi were human, I would take Charlie's shotgun and kill them all. Instead, I have to run and hide. I hate it. I just want to destroy something, Sam. You have no idea what I would give to be a wolf."

"Bella, who are the Volturi?" Sam asked.

Bella sat on the ground for the next two hours, telling Sam everything—every detail of the nightmare that her life had become. When she was finished, Sam simply smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Bella asked glumly.

"I'm relieved. I thought you still loved Edward. I can fix the vampire problem. I can't fix stupid, though."

"You can fix my vampire problem?" Bella asked doubtfully.

"Yes, but you are going to have to work with me. We will work with the Cullens to kill this redhead. You play the vampire groupie and I will guard my thoughts. After she is dead, the rest of the pack will be told the plan."

"What plan, Sam?"

"Relax and trust me. Please?"

Bella did. She nearly backed out of the whole thing after Jake was injured. It was in his bedroom that Bella told Jake about Sam's plan. The two also had a heart to heart about what they were and were not. She loved him deeply, but the kiss on the mountain felt wrong. He was family to her. Maybe it was the revelation that she did not love Edward and did not plan to die that did it. Whatever it was, Jake finally accepted they were not meant to be more than surrogate siblings.

At some point in her reminiscing, Bella had fallen asleep. She awoke when sunlight entered her window and checked her clock. In thirty minutes, Alice would be here to pick her up. Then the fun would begin.

As Sam had pointed out many months ago during one of the pack's planning sessions, it was not enough to simply leave Edward. He would most likely hound her for years begging her to take him back.

No. For this to work, Bella had to piss him off—to make him so angry he would bring the world down on her head.

This was something she was very prepared to do.

"How was she last night?" Quil asked Sam.

"Fine," Sam told him, already irritated that Quil was at his door this early. He took a calming breath. Sam understood Quil loved her. Even Jake could not deny it, as hard as it was for him to swallow. Jake was able to deal with it; his joy that Bella would not become a vampire overrode everything.

"You think this is a good idea, Sam? Cullen could attack her. He could kill her in an instant. Especially if she goes that far. You should tell her not to go that far, Sam."

"She knows what she is doing. She _knows_ the risks. _We_ know the risks. Everybody has bought into this. Everybody agrees. Bella is doing her part."

"Sam, I know, but—damn… Really? Her parents, her friends... I mean—Sam, does she really have to say those things?"

Sam grinned.

"Yeah, really." He was a bit surprised when Bella told him how far she planned to go, especially with her mother and father present, but the two of them had also talked about what this would take to be successful. Bella could not simply leave Edward Cullen. He would follow her—or worse—head back to Italy and beg Aro to kill him. Aro, of course, would send a few vampires after Bella. Sam would handle that. Perhaps a few more would come. Bella would be relying on Sam for protection for the rest of her life, no matter how long or short it would be.

No. This had to be ended in one stroke. Edward Cullen had to be so pissed off that he would bring the vampire world down on La Push.

Sam had no doubt Bella was up to the task and thanked the spirits, he would be there to witness it.

A howl in the distance announced the arrival of his missing Beta. The wedding invitation sent to Jake may have been a clever jab at Jake, but it gave them the opportunity needed for Jake to disappear without causing any suspicion from Edward. Jake had finally made it back from his travels. Within minutes, Jacob Black stood in Sam's backyard in a pair of filthy cut-offs.

"Those shorts look like hell. You wipe your ass with them, Jake?" Quil asked.

"I ran from North to South America with these damn things strapped to my ankle. I'm just glad I still have them. Please, tell me Bella has come to her senses since I have been gone," Jake pleaded with humor in his eyes.

"Nope. You want, though, we can phase together and I can show you some new tricks she taught me."

Sam laughed while Jake shook his head.

"She decides to live and finds you, of all things—an imprinted wolf. Life is full of ironies," Jake mumbled.

"How did the trip go, Jake?" Quil asked.

Jake looked at Sam in surprise.

"You haven't told them?"

"Nope. Thought I would give you the honor of announcing it to the pack tonight," Sam told him.

"They are coming, Quil. They are coming to fight," Jake told him.

"Which ones?"

Sam answered, "All of them Quil. A tribe in Brazil even had contact with a clan in Europe. We just need Bella to do her part."

As Bella sat in the chair in Alice's room, she almost felt bad about what had to be done. At least, she felt bad that her parents were here. Her mother looked so happy to see her in this dress.

Charlie had tears in his eyes, but she felt that was probably because he thought she was going through with this.

Alice and Rose had ministered to her all morning; Alice placing makeup by the ton on her face and Rose curling her hair.

"Bella, you are so quiet. Is everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Seriously? How can I get a word in edge wise with you? I've been trying for a long time," Bella replied sharply and then took a breath.

The surprise on Alice's face was evident. Even Rose seemed shocked.

"Bella, you are just nervous. Everything will be perfect," Alice told her in a soothing voice.

Bella gazed at Alice and smiled.

"I'm not nervous. I am perfectly calm for the first time in a very long time. You are right, Alice. Everything is going to be perfect," Bella told her in a steady, calm voice.

"Okay then. I … I will go check on the floral arrangements. Rose, could you continue with her hair?"

"Of course, Alice."

Bella found herself without Alice's presence for the first time since she came to the mansion.

"Are you excited?" Rose asked.

"You have no idea," Bella replied.

"I realize I haven't always been supportive. I want you to know… "

"You were right," Bella finished, to Rose's surprise.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

" I need you to listen to me. I tell you this because you, of all people, have tried to show me the error of my ways. This conversation must stay in this room," Bella whispered.

Hope flared in Rose and her mind immediately turned to possible ways she could remove Bella and hide her.

"What do you want, Bella? Do you want to run?"

"No. I am not running anywhere. Nor am I hiding. Not anymore. Not ever again."

"Then why?"

"I just need you to listen to me. At some point in the future, Edward will want me and my friends dead." "He would nev—"

"Yes, he will. You have to believe me. No matter what, no matter how desperate it seems for me, you and Jasper must take Emmett and Alice and leave. Stay out of it. Do not follow the Volturi."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do…not…follow…the Volturi. Do not accompany Edward to see them. Hide, stay out of it. Go somewhere, anywhere. Do not worry about me."

"Bella, are you okay? What is going on?" Rose asked, feeling strong anxiety mixed with confusion.

"Promise me, Rose. Because of you, Edward went to Volterra. You apologized to me for that. My choices were my mistakes. However, if you feel you owe me, as you said once, do as I ask. After today, I can't help you any longer. Leave. As soon as the wedding is over, take Emmett and try to talk Jasper and Alice into leaving with you. Promise me."

Rose was taken aback by the intensity in Bella's voice.

"I promise, Bella."

"Also, could you do me one more favor?"

"Of course."

Bella slipped off her shoes.

"Break these fucking heels off and keep Alice away. I need time to myself. When it is time, come and get me. I want to be alone until then."

Without another word, Rose broke the heels off the very expensive shoes Alice had procured and walked out the door.

Bella laughed lightly at the confusion on her face. Perhaps she would be smart and do as Bella said. She wasn't sure and it didn't matter. What happened now, happened.

Her phone buzzed in her backpack. Bella walked over and took the phone out and a pack of cigarettes. She had started the nasty habit as one more of the little ways she rebelled against Edward in her own mind. She had also smoked other things as well. Old Quil was a gold mine of 'natural' herbs. Lighting the cigarette, she checked her message and saw it was him. The mere sight of his name on the screen caused her to smile.

Quil.

Bella had always seen him as Jacob's idiot friend. The one who wrestled with Jake and Embry and told her corny jokes all the time. The guy who read comic books and watched cheesy sci-fi movies and quoted superheroes as if they were Bible verses.

When he imprinted on Claire, it freaked her out, but the longer she watched them together, the more mature Quil seemed to be. Her parents had just recently died in an automobile accident and Quil really looked at her as if she was his own daughter. He still acted the same around his friends, but Bella saw him maturing. She saw what kind of parent he could be and had better insight to the type of person he was and was becoming.

One night, Edward was hunting and Bella made the trek to La Push. Nearly everyone was at Sam's for a barbecue, but Bella was not in the mood that night. She wanted solitude. Apparently, so did Quil. She found him on First Beach with a bottle of tequila, doing his best to get drunk despite his wolf metabolism.

Bella shared the bottle and had much more success at getting drunk than Quil. She told him about her frustrations; pretending to love Edward, wishing she could kill him, ending it all and freeing her to live her life.

She then asked him how it felt to know he was going to have to phase for a long time to wait for Claire to grow up.

Quil was confused.

"She is like a daughter to me. In a couple years, this will all be over and I won't be phasing any longer. She will still be like a daughter to me, but that is all she will be," Quil had explained.

"But I thought all imprints were … you know … lovers?"

"No. A wolf is whatever an imprint needs. I don't see Claire ever needing a pervy old man. She needed family. I guess I needed to grow up. It works for both of us."

"So you aren't… I mean… what about a family of your own? A wife or at least a girlfriend?"

"What about it? I can have all those things. I just haven't been looking."

Bella had been buzzed enough by that point that her social inhibitions were nearly completely gone.

"I don't get it then. Why not? I mean you are hot. What are you waiting for?"

Quil looked at her and grinned.

"I'm waiting for someone like you."

With that statement, Bella looked him in the eyes and knew she had to have him.

"How would you like the real thing?" she asked and attacked his lips.

From that first sexual experience for both of them, characterized by grunting, fumbling, beach sand and a bit of pain and confusion, they had begun a sexual relationship that eventually turned into a romantic one. Bella had even become close to Claire, earning her the nickname from Leah as Claire's step-imprint.

Soon she would be free to be with him. In the open—no hiding, no taking showers, scrubbing herself roughly to hide his scent.

Bella laughed at the text he had sent her.

/R U sure? Really not how I want your dad to find out about us./

/Relax. It will be fine. He is going to love you compared to the ex./

/I'm worried./

/Don't be a pussy./

He didn't reply to that right away. She took a couple more drags on her cigarette and opened the window. Finally, he replied.

/Fine, but if Chief Swan tries to shoot me I'm goin' wolf. He has a heart attack, it's on u. Love u./

/Just be ready and make sure the microphone has batteries. Love u./

Alice walked in without knocking, of course.

"Bella! Is that a… What are you doing?!"

"Relaxing. You should try it sometime. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes. Charlie is wait… What happened to your shoes?"

"I had an accident. You know how clumsy I am. No worries, I have a pair of sneakers in my bag. It shouldn't be a problem. It's my wedding after all, correct?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wait in the hall. I will be out in a minute."

"But we…"

"Hall. Now. You wouldn't want me upset on my wedding day, would you?"

"Of course not, Bella. Please use some of the perfume I used earlier. The smell of smoke will irritate Edward. I will tell him a worker walked by you. He would not be happy to know you are smoking."

Alice walked out quickly.

"My smoking will be the last thing Edward will not be happy about." Bella whispered to herself. She dropped the cigarette to the floor and used her very expensive former high heeled shoe to stub it out. Taking her backpack, she took her sneakers out, placed her phone inside and tossed it out the window. No sooner had it hit the ground than Colin was there, picking it up for her. He looked up and winked and she winked back before he ran off. He and Brady were such cute kids.

Now it was on her.

Bella walked into the hall where Alice waited.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"Yep. Showtime."

Downstairs, in the backyard, Edward Cullen stood in front of the reverend a worried vampire. Despite being so close to having Bella forever as his wife, so many things could still go wrong. The main worry he had was Jacob Black.

His invitation to the wedding had the desired effect. Black ran like the child he truly was. Still, Edward expected Black to come back at some point. Leading up to the wedding, Edward had convinced himself Black would reappear and take his fiancée.

Edward also knew, no matter how well Bella tried to hide it, she was upset that he had sent that invitation. Bella did not make a big issue out of it. She never did. She did as she was told. That was what Edward loved about Bella. Edward had so totally dominated her life since meeting her, he found he enjoyed molding her to his liking, much the way Carlisle molded Esme.

The music started up and Edward relaxed a bit. There she was, on Charlie's arm. Her father seemed to be sniffing. The closer she came, the more obvious the smell. Had someone smoked around Bella? He shook his head, instead focusing on her face. The look of happiness on her face was obvious. He had not seen Bella this relaxed. He truly worried her fragile nerves may ruin the day, but perhaps she was up to the task.

Edward did expect her to be taller. He specifically told Alice he wanted Bella in heels despite whatever protests she gave.

Finally, she arrived. The reverend asked who gave her away. Charlie began to say his line…

"Actually, I would like to say something before we begin. Dad, I am so sorry about this. You may want to go inside, or home. If not, I am sorry you have to hear this," Bella told him. She looked at Edward and winked.

"I realize this is out of the norm, but if you would humor me. Have a seat, Edward." "Bella, perhaps the time for speeches is…"

"Sit, Edward. Now," Bella said coldly. He looked around and saw all eyes were on him. He tried to grin in humor, but did a poor job of concealing his bewilderment. The tone in Bella's voice was one he had not heard before.

"Of course, dear." Edward sat in the front row while Charlie backed up and stood to the side.

Voices in the back caught Edward's attention. He saw … no.

Sam Uley, Jacob Black, and the rest of the La Push Pack were walking down the aisle. They came to stand behind Bella in a line. The good reverend moved away quickly. Edward stood up in protest and was pushed back into his seat by Quil.

"You don't really want to break your vampire laws by starting a fight in front of all these humans, do you, Eddie?" Quil whispered in his ear.

"Edward, sit," Carlisle said in his other ear.

An electronic squeal brought Edward's attention from Quil and Carlisle back to Bella. He saw she had been given a microphone.

"Testing… Can everyone hear me?" Bella asked the audience. She saw nods in the back and was satisfied.

"I want to welcome you all here today. I know you were expecting a wedding. However, first, there are some things that need to be said. I would like to share with you how special Edward Cullen is and how much he has changed my life."

"Bella…" Edward began.

"Shut up, Edward. I'm about to thank you," Bella said sharply. Turning back to the audience, she saw she definitely had their full attention.

"As I was saying, I would like to thank Edward. Edward has done so much for me. Soon after we first met, Edward broke into my house at night while I slept, to watch me. Sorry, Dad. I know what you are thinking, but Edward is very good at climbing trees. Aren't you Edward?"

Edward said nothing, alternatively glaring at Bella and the pack behind her. He noted Jacob Black was barely keeping a smile off his face.

"I know what you are thinking, Dad, but trust me, Edward is very old school. He was always a gentleman. The idea of premarital sex frightened him. However, watching a girl without permission in her most vulnerable state seemed to be okay. I found out later why.

"Edward believe that I needed to be protected at all times. I admit he saved me a couple times, especially when Tyler almost flattened me in the parking lot. Hi, Tyler. Glad you guys could make it."

Tyler nodded his head shyly from the back where he sat along with Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber.

"I am glad all my friends could make it. I haven't gotten to see them much. You see, that is another thing Edward did for me. He protected me from bad influences. He thought the friends I made when I first arrived were not appropriate. When I would visit Angela on a few occasions, he followed and parked outside, making sure, I suppose, that Angela, the reverend's daughter, did not viciously attack me or perhaps corrupt my mind. Even at lunch, Edward decided that I really only needed to eat with my friends once a week. The rest of the time should be devoted to him. Isn't that right, Edward? Doesn't that sound like the perfect boyfriend?

As far as my friends behind me and alongside me, Edward definitely did not approve of them. My best friend Jacob Black can attest to this. Once I tried to visit him and Edward disabled my truck so I couldn't. That is absolute dedication from a boyfriend."

Bella saw everyone in the audience was no longer staring at her. They were staring at the back of Edward's head.

"Edward's dedication didn't just stop with my friendships. He was a full service boyfriend. He decided on colors he liked to see on me and had his sister begin to buy my wardrobe. Without Edward, I would probably be dressing like a… What is the word? I suppose you would say 'commoner', Edward?"

"Perhaps you should go back inside and we can talk about what is bothering you, Bella," Edward said quietly.

"Bothering me? I'm _thanking_ you. I have so much to thank you for. For instance, even when Edward left me for that time, I learned something. I learned it is easy to get lost in the forest. I risked my life to save his once. I willingly placed myself in danger. I really have to thank Alice for that one because Edward felt it was better for me to die at that time. Isn't that right, Edward? In front of Aro? It was a simple question he asked you."

Edward said nothing. Carlisle locked his eyes on Bella and began to rise.

"No, Carlisle, you remain seated. I would hate for the work my friends, here, have done to be used so soon. Records, Carlisle. When you are a doctor, records are always left behind. When you are a billionaire, you really can't hide anything in this modern age. My friend, Jared, is very good with a computer. You would be amazed at the information—no, let's call it proof—he has gathered about your true nature. Your history, if you will. You also make it quite easy when you leave bank statements with account numbers lying around the house. That information is ready to be sent to the FBI, IRS, CIA and any other initials you can think of. You really want to sit right now. I would hate for someone in La Push, for example, to hit 'send'."

Carlisle sat back down.

"Now, what else? I really could go on and on about how Edward insisted on being with me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. There were only certain times he had to leave me behind to take care of some personal issues. There were other times I lied to him to get away—to go to the one place he forbid me to go. I managed to go there quite often by the clever use of deception. Trust me, one way to get Edward to run is to tell him you are on your period and begin talking about it. I wouldn't see him for three or four days at a time. Of course, he called me constantly, but he kept his family away. I suppose I was unclean. He really has an Old Testament view of women.

"I would like this to be the last thing I have to say. My thanks to Edward, for helping me think, choose my friends, dress, and spend my free time. I would like to end this here, turn around, and get married, completely tying myself to Edward, being his subservient wife for eternity. I can't do so, unfortunately."

Bella looked Edward in the eyes. She saw embarrassment, fear and anger.

"You see, Edward failed me, also. When he left me for all those days, he forgot to disable my truck and, being the foolish woman I am, I traveled often to La Push. Without Edward around to protect me from myself, I did some bad, bad things. Edward, I have to admit something to you."

She looked Edward dead in the eyes.

"I have sinned, Edward. Over and over again. I have been drunk off my ass till I could barely stand at beach bonfires. I have smoked things that I still don't know what the hell they were. If an Indian medicine man tells you to smoke something, it's bad manners to turn him down, and I know how you hate bad manners."

"I forgive you, Bella. Would you please come inside with me?" Edward hissed angrily.

"No, Edward! I can't forgive myself because there is something else you deserve to know. Quil?"

Quil walked up beside Bella and took her hand, staring at Edward.

"Edward, I don't know if you have ever been officially introduced to my boyfriend. That's right, Edward. I have cheated on you. Often. Quite often. I'm not talking a kiss on a mountain top, either. I have done things with this man over the past six months that have blown my mind. Do you remember when I returned from visiting Sue Clearwater with Charlie and you told me my hair smelt like salt water and dirt? That was because I wasn't actually with Charlie. I was on First Beach while Quil made love to me for four hours. We started at twilight. It was beautiful watching the sun set.

Do you remember when you found that twig in my hair even after I had a shower? I told you I fell in the woods. I fell all right. What do you think I was doing after I fell that caused a twig to get snagged in my hair that securely? If you knew anything about my body, you would know there is a set of teeth marks on a place other than my wrist. Would you like to know where? I really can't say. It's in kind of a private place."

Bella then whispered, "Read his mind, Edward. See if I am lying."

"You bitch," Edward hissed. Bella was pleased to see what she wanted. Hatred and betrayal. Bella never expected it to be hard. All she had to do was show the slightest rebellion.

"I know what you are thinking—almost as if I can read your mind. 'Why didn't she leave me?' 'Why didn't she run?' Because I shouldn't have to. I'm not running from you. _You_ are leaving. You are never coming back. The Quileute may have a treaty promising not to reveal your secrets, but I don't. You ever fuck with me, I am bringing the world down on you."

"You think you can betray me and humiliate me in front of others and I will just let you get away with it?" Edward asked, standing up. Sam pushed him back down before Charlie could.

"She's getting away with it, Cullen. I think all that needs to be said has been said. You ready to go to La Push, Bella?"

"Yeah, Sam. I think I am. Mom and Dad, we are having an after-wedding party on First Beach and would love for you to come. The rest of you—I am sorry you have been cheated out of a wedding, but please enjoy the food and beverage. I should probably be leaving now."

Bella tossed the microphone at Edward's feet.

"Take it and go fuck yourself," she told him.

The pack formed a line in twos with Bella in the middle and began walking out. Once they had reached the parking lot, Edward caught up.

"Bella! Get inside this house immediately!"

"Fuck you, pussy! Make me," Bella responded and sat inside the back Sam's SUV with Quil on one side and Jake on the other.

Edward moved only to find Sam's hand on his chest.

"You don't know what you have started. Give her up now or a war is coming—a war you cannot win."

"Why? Because of the Volturi? Let them come, Edward. Let them come. Make sure Aro, Caius and Marcus come, as well, to see what we do to their pathetic army."

"You would risk your people? Not just your pack? _Your people?_ _Over Bella?!_"

Sam laughed.

"She is my family and the marked mate of one of my pack. She is human. All those things make her 'my people'. I suppose you can consider her our Helen of Troy."

"The Trojans lost Sam. Bring that lying fucking whore to me now!"

"I won't be letting any wooden horses inside our borders, but I appreciate your concern. Now take Bella's advice and go fuck yourself."

_**2 months later...**_

Edward, Aro, Caius, and Marcus looked across the large barren field surrounded by forest on all sides. It was an isolated place, perfect for a massacre. Since Bella had walked out of the wedding, Edward had been consumed with anger—hatred. Neither Carlisle, nor Esme, nor anyone else could talk him out of the path he was on. They left—abandoned him. It didn't matter. He went to Italy. He humbled himself before Aro and pledged his service in return for Bella's head on a platter and the complete destruction of the wolf pack.

Today was the day he waited for, the day he showed the bitch how grave a mistake she had made.

There she was, behind her small pack of defenders. Sam Uley stood in front of a line of nine phased wolves. Bella stood behind the line with some sort of backpack on and a weapon...? Charlie was next to her. He had the same… What was that?

"Are those flame throwers the humans are carrying?" Caius asked.

"I believe they are. Optimistic aren't they?" Aro asked with a chuckle.

"Excuse me? We don't allow vampires on this land. Unfortunately for you, we also do not allow vampires off of this land," Sam said calmly.

Edward laughed bitterly.

"You seem to be a bit outnumbered, Sam Uley. We have fifty vampires, along with myself and the three kings—the entire Volturi guard. I warned you this would happen."

"I would count again if I were you, Cullen."

A chill ran down Edward's spine as hundreds of thoughts entered his head at once. He looked to the left and saw … creatures—giant creatures. Wolves, coyotes, bears—hundreds of them approaching slowly, emerging from the trees, silent as ghosts.

"To the right, Caius," Marcus whispered.

Edward's head swiveled to the right where he saw more giant creatures—lions, leopards, tigers. Where did they come from?

"Oh, God. Behind us," Caius whispered. Edward turned and saw yet more creatures. Giant wolves standing on two legs—the Lycans. At least thirty of the foul beasts were hunched over and waiting to attack.

A sudden sound drew all the Volturis' attention; the sound of wings. The normally cloudy day gave way to a temporary darkness. Edward's eyes drifted uneasily to the sky where he saw what little sunlight _did_ peek through the clouds was blocked by the wings of eagles, very large eagles. The eagles were eyeing the Volturi, hunger in their eyes.

Sam Uley's voice drifted across the field.

"As I said, Edward, you may want to recount. Bella, this is your party. Would you care to give the order?"

Bella stepped forward. Even from this distance Edward could see the savage joy in her brown eyes as they met his.

"Kill these motherfuckers."


End file.
